The Wizard of Hamunaptra
by chugirl2526
Summary: MummyXWizardofOZ. A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home. Full summary inside. Complete!
1. Prologue and The Hurricane

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

These are the cast of this story, what their parts are and what their personalities are:

Evelyn O'Connell: Smart, funny, clumsy. Plays herself although the story. Is sent to Eygpt with Alex and gains the sapphire sandals, gotten when the manor falls on the other wicked witch and kills her.

Alex O'Connell: Brave, smart, mouths off a lot when the time is right. Plays himself although the story. Carries with him a slingshot, just in case.

Rick O'Connell: Plays himself/ The Straw Adventurer. Brave, loyal, dumb. Has brains, but dosen't know how to use them. Carries four guns with him in four holsters and a gun belt.

Jonathan Carnahan: Plays himself/ The Cowardly Drunk. Very funny, always drunk. Carries a magic flask with him he found one day and it has two powers: 1. It never runs out and 2. It can turn into any liquid he desires. Is only brave when either drunk or has a rifle in his hands.

Ardeth Bay: Plays himself/ The Tin Med-jai. Loyal, brave, made of tin. Rusts very easily when liquid touches him. Only unrusts with special oil he carries with him in his metal robes. Also carries his sword.

Anck-su-namun: Plays the Wicked Witch of Luxor. Complete bitch, in a word 'Evil'. Wishes Evy to be dead for what happened at the end of 'TMR'. Has control over the Anubis Warriors (Instead of the Winged Monkeys).

Imhotep- Plays The Great Wizard of Hamunaptra. Wishes Anck dead for betraying him at the end of 'TMR'. Smart, powerful magician. Rules over the Pygmy warriors who live in Hamunaptra.

Cameo role- Samantha Carnahan: Plays herself/ The Good Witch of Cairo. Helps Evy and Alex at the start of their journey and during it. Has her own magic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- The Hurricane.

One dark night in London, The Carnahan manor was full of life. Rick, Jonathan and Samantha was going out to get some shopping before the big storm starts that was warned about on the news. Evy and Alex were staying to get the house ready for if the electricity goes out.

When everyone left, Evy and Alex got everything done and settled down with a couple of books to read while waiting for the others to come back. After an hour, they both fell asleep.

While they slept, the winds picked up and a hurricane started forming and came straight for them. It hit the manor and carried it higher and higher in the sky and carried it away, far away...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new story:) Sorry this is such a short chapter, but the next ones will be bigger. I promise. From chugirl2526.


	2. The Pygmy Warriors and the Pale Sand

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- The Pygmy Warriors and the Pale Sand Dunes.

Evy woke up when she thought she felt the house take a bump. but that would be impossible. She looked around the living room and saw Alex was still asleep on the couch, not looking affected by the bump she thought she felt. 'Evy, you're going mad' She thought to herself.

Looking over at the clock, she saw that it had been four hours since the others left. Hearing a noise outside, Evy desided to look out the window in case it was them coming up the path. Instead, she just saw endless desert. Worried, she went to the front door and opened it, seeing little sand huts dotted all over the sands.

Movement came from the hut closest to her, something stepped out the door. It was a little pygmy warrior, she remembered them from the Oasis of Ahm Shere when her son was captured. Evy did the only thing she thought was right: screamed and slammed the door shut.

She ran inside the living room and shook Alex awake. "Alex, Alex, wake up. Something really weird is going on". He opened one eye sleepily, then the other "What's up, mom? What do you mean?"

Evy couldn't speak, so she just pointed to the window she looked though. Alex got up and looked out of the window, then walked back to the couch and sat down again "Alex, I don't think we're in London anymore" Evy said, worried.

"Mom, no offence, but I think I learnt that when I saw the huge sand pit outside with all the pygmies outside. I don't think we have them at all in London" He replied. Suddenely, a bright light could be seen shining out of the window. It got brighter and brighter until evy and Alex had to covered their eyes with their hands.

The light then turned into a woman, dressed in a white gown covered with diamonds and holding a golden wand. On her head was a golden tiara with smalls diamonds sudded in it. When the light faded, both mother and son were surprized to find Samantha standing in front of them.

"Hello, and welcome to the magical land of Eygpt" She spoke to them. Both mother and son had confused looks on their faces, so Sam desided to explain things to them.

"My name is Samantha, and I'm the Good Witch of Cairo. You're probably wandering why you are here. Well, you have been bought here by the Wizard of Hamunaptra to complete a very important task for him. I have been told by him to meet you here and help you on your way to Hamunaptra, so here are some objects to help you"

She looked down at Alex "For you, a magical slingshot that'll never run out of ammo. Use it wisely" Waving her wand, a golden slingshot appeared in Alex's hand, sudded with diamonds.

Then Sam looked at Evy "And for you, a pair of sapphire sandals. These will help you get your fondest wish, but will only work in the city of Hamunaptra. Now that that's over with, we must now go outside"

Evy and Alex made no move of going outside, so Sam waved her wand and everyone appeared outside. Many small pygmy warriors made a circle around them, making Evy and Alex afriad. Samantha senced this, and told them "They are all male, but they will not hurt you. I have reformed them myself"

Evy asked "Reformed? How?" Sam smiled "I told them if they don't behave and attack people, I will castrate every one of them. It's amazing how to make males scared of you with such a simple threat"

Evy and Alex looked shocked, but Sam shrugged the look off "Now, you must go over those pale sand dunes. You see all the sand around those dunes are a golden colour, so only follow the pale sand. Or else. Then you should past a small village of pygmy warriors, don't worry. They won't attck you either. Then you should pass a small oasis, then past a big group of rocks. Then you should be there. If you need any help, just call my name loud. Good luck"

Samantha then disappeared in a flash of light. Evy and Alex finally got over their shock, and started off, not wanting to stay with the pygmies. Soon, they were off on another adventure for their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Evy and Alex meets Rick, the Straw Adventurer and we meet Anck, the Wicked Witch of Luxor.

From chugirl2526. X.


	3. The Wicked Witch and The Straw Adventure

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three- The Wicked Witch and the Straw Adventurer.

Up in her temple in Luxor, Anck-sun-namun was looking in her magical pool, the glittering water sparkling back at her. She waved her hand over the water and saw Evy and Alex walking, or rather stumbling over the sand dunes. Her eyes narrowed in anger, but also happiness.

"So, these are the people that silly old fool of a wizard to destory me. But that's not going to happen now, is it?" She motioned her anubis warrior captain over with her finger.

"They will be going to the nearest pygmy village. Take ten of your best warriors and destory them and anyone who gets in the way" The captain bowed down low and walked out of the temple.

She looked back into her pool to watch the entire carnage. 'Destory me indeed, you may have picked the wrong people to do that, Imhotep' She sneered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy and Alex finally got to the village feeling famished, thirsty and tired. A pygmy saw them coming and walked over to them "Welcome to our village, I'm Paul" it said, surprizing the visitors.

"Yes, you may be shocked by my speech, but let me assure you, I was just as shocked when the Good Witch granted it to me. She also told me to greet you and welcome you here, also to get food and water for you. You may also rest in my hut, but it'll have to be on the floor. Is that alright?"

Evy and Alex both nodded, and relaxed when they heard that Samantha sent him to help them "I must thank you for your hospitatlity, but won't the power of speech you posess fade away when we've left the village?" Evy asked, curiously.

"Yes, but I will not miss it. I have only had it for a few hours and I hate it. No-one of my other villagers understand the English language, so I do not mind it going" He took them to his hut where they had a meal of snake meat and rice, which actually tasted like chicken. Then they rested.

After a few minutes, noises could be heard outside the hut. Paul told Evy and Alex to stay where they were, and went outside. He quickly came back in and shut the door of the hut.

"What's happening?" Alex asked, afraid. "The Wicked Witch has sent her Anubis warriors here, must be after you for some reason. I will help you escape from the village to our scarecrow, but then you're on your own" They nodded and followed Paul out the back of the hut.

"Why have you got a scarecrow in the desert?" Alex asked again "I don't really know. Samantha told us to keep him near by, and we would never defy her" Paul said, fear creeping in his voice. Alex felt sorry for him, no male would ever want to be castrated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of hiding behind other huts, Evy, Alex and Paul finally got to the scarecrow "This is where I must leave you. I'm sorry I can no longer be any futher help" Paul gave them a last favewell and wvaed them goodbye as he scurried off back to the village.

Evy took the opportunity to get a good look at the scarecrow. They were facing the back of the scarecrow, so they could only see his clothes and hair. The clothes were brown with a golden rope wrapped around the waist, with also a gun belt and holsters around the waist as well. A rifle was crossed over with a shotgun on his back, slung over both his shoulders.

When she walked round him to see the face, she let out a little scream. Alex rushed over to her and looked up and the face as well, and gasped loudly. It was Rick, her husband. His eyes were open and showed brown, his straw hair a golden blond. On the front of his shoulders were two holsters holding hand guns.

Evy was about to reach out her hand to touch the scarecrow's face, when a sudden noise scared her out of her thoughts. Behind a bush, they could see shining eyes staring at them. Then, the Anubis warrior attacked them.

Evy screamed, Alex got out his magic slingshot and aimed, but a shot rang out and the warrior fell down, headless. They looked up and saw the scarecrow aiming one of the hand guns in the fallen warrior's direction. Suddenely, all the other Anubis warriors ran out from behind other bushes and dunes and attcked them. Again shots rang out and nine warriors fell, leaving the captain to ran away.

When everyone settled down, the scarecrow introduced himself "Hi, I'm Rick, the Straw Adventurer. Samantha made me out of magic to help you along your journey as your bodyguard. She also gave me brains, but I don't know how to use them, unless it's to shoot anything that'll hurt you" After introducing each other, they got up and started to walk in the direction of the oasis, their next desination.

"We are going to see the Wizard of Hamunaptra. Maybe when we've finished the task he sent us here for, he might help you learn how to use your brains" That made a smile go on Rick's face and they walked talking about each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anck saw what had happened to her precious Anubis warriors and screamed in rage. Her hand flew over the pool of water and the view went blank.

"No, they must have under esimated them. Now I'll have to try something better" She told herself, laughing evily to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Evy, Alex and Rick meet Ardeth, the Tin Med-jai and trouble brews at the oasis.

From chugirl2526.


	4. The Tin Medjai and the Poisonous Oasis

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four- The Tin Med-jai and the Poisonous Oasis.

Anck stared into her looking pool, as Evy, Alex and Rick got nearer and nearer to the oasis "They've made it this far, but let's see how they like my poisoned oasis" She said to no-one in particular, laughing like a mainiac.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was the first person to see the oasis. They all ran (except Rick, who kinda stumbled a lot. Well, they all stumbled a lot running over the sand) towards the waters and palms in front of them. Rick desided to go in front of them in case any other Anubis warriors were hiding and waiting for them.

He creep closer and closer to the pool in the middle of the oasis, until he tripped over a stick sticking out of a bush. Evy rushed over to him and picked him up. They both looked down at the stick to see it was made of metal, like a sword.

Alex moved the bush out of the way to reveal a man, a Med-jai. Ardeth, only made of tin, even his robes were made of tin. He had his arms down holding the sword, like he was just striking something down. His face was rusted in a battle cry pose.

"Oh my god. How did Ardeth get like this?" Evy cried. Alex looked a great deal round the tin statue of his best friend, upon finding a can of oil in his metal robes. He got it out and started oiling Ardeth's mouth.

"By Allah, what happened?" Shouted the Med-jai leader when his mouth finally got unrusted. Alex explained who everyone was while unrusting the rest of Ardeth's body.

"I was out here defeating Anubis warriors for the near-by Pygmy village for Samantha, when the Wicked Witch sent a rainstorm to rust me up, while her warriors get away" Ardeth explained "I just wish I could repel water or any liquids from my metal body" He sighed sadly.

Evy looked thoughtful for a moment, then told him "We are off to see the Wizard of Hamunaptra, maybe he can grant you your wish when we complete his task" Ardeth smiled at her, and agreed to travel with them as another bodyguard.

Evy then only just realised she was so thirsty, so she went to the pool in the centre of the oasis and took a drink. Her vison then went foggy, and she collasped. "Mom" Alex yelled, while running to her side. Evy's breathing was getting slower and slower "The water must have been poisoned" Ardeth explained "The Wicked Witch?" Asked Rick.

"It must have been. What are we going to do?" Cried Alex, tears running down his face for his fallen mother. Then an idea hit him "We must call for Samantha. She said she'll help us if we call her name really loudly" So all three of them started shouting her name.

A ball of light came from behind the bushes and the shape of a women came from out the light. Samantha looked down at them with sympathy and waved her wand. A small silver bottle came out of thin air, and she puller the stopper out. Then she tipped a few drops into Evy's mouth and disappeared.

Alex, Rick and Ardeth watched in amazement as her breathing went back to its steady pace and her eyes fluttered open. Evy then sat up, blinked once and looked around. "What happened?" She asked "You nearly died, mom from poisoning. But, Samantha saved you with some kind of antidote" Alex cried happily, silently thanking Sam.

When everyone was sure she was alright, they all started off to the next destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anck cursed loudly at her pool and smashed her hand into the waters "Damn Samantha, damn my sister. I wish she could have died with the other two witches"

She stormed out of the room, already planning her next plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter- Evy and the guys meet Jonathan, the Cowardly Drunk and there is trouble when they get to the pit of Scarabs.

From chugirl2526.


	5. The Cowardly Drunk and the Pit of Scarab

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

P.S. Sorry this took so long. I was busy with college work and 'Trapped Alive'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five- The Cowardly Drunk and the Pit of Scarabs.

Anck-su-namun looked down at her looking pool, and saw her enemies coming towards Hamunaptra. Then she smiled, remembering that there was a moat of scarabs that they would never past. Only residents of Hamunaptra could cross the moat.

"Let's see how they get past this challenge" She cackled. And for good measure, she sent out more Anubis warriors after the small group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy, Alex, Rick and Ardeth were walking briskly along the pale sand dunes (Well, slipping mostly) when they got to some big rocks sticking out of the sand. A strange noise could be heard behind them, like some kind of wild animal. Rick immediatly cocked one of his guns and peered behind the rocks.

To his surprize, there was just a man sleeping with a silver flask in his hand. He was obviously drunk, he was wearing a cream suit covered in sand and stains and had short curly sandy-brown hair. The others knew it was safe, so they came over to see who it was for themselves.

Evy gasped as she saw her brother lying there in front of her, while Alex just said "Hasn't changed a bit, as he mum?". Suddenly the man woke up and looked up at the barrel end of Rick's gun. Instintivly, he jump up and put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Listen, chaps. I don't know who you guys are, but please don't shoot me" He begged, shaking as he kept staring at the gun. Rick looked down at the object in his hand and put it away. The drunken man's expression soon changed, as he put his hands into fists and walked nearer to Rick. All of a sudden, he punched Rick in his stomach. It didn't hurt Rick, because he was made out of straw, but it unbalanced him and he fell on his butt.

"That's what you get for waking up and threating a drunk". Then the drunk turned to Ardeth and punched him, but because Ardeth was made of solid tin, the drunk nearly broke his hand. As he shook his hand about, the drunk turned to Alex and nearly punched him, until Evy stood in front of her son and slapped the drunk across the face.

He reeled back and started shaking again at the woman's anger "Don't you dare hit my son, he's just a kid" She shouted at him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit anyone, but I am a big coward at heart really. The only things that make me brave is when I'm drunk or if I have a rifle".

After apologising to everyone, he introduced himself as Jonathan "I can't remember how I got here, but I can remember someone called Samantha giving me this flask and told me to walk in this direction while drinking"

"What is that flask?" Asked Alex "This flask allows me to have any drink I desire, as much as I want. Never-ending supply of liquids". Evy then got up from where they were sitting for a rest and said "Well, let's get going. We'll never get to Hamunaptra at this rate"

"Do you think the Wizard will give me something for corage?" Jonathan asked "I'm sure he will" Evy said.

They all got up and started walking towards a big palace in the distance. Getting nearer, they saw a massive moat filled with black liquid, light shimmering in it while it moved slowly.

"How are we going to get across it? There's no boats to cross it with" Alex moaned. Evy however, was more concered about the liquid inside the moat. Upon closer inspection, she could see they were scarabs, flesh eaters.

"Alex, they're flesh eating scarabs. We should be very careful on how we're going to get across" She knew Rick and Ardeth would be alright because they have no flesh. But herself, Alex and Jonathan do.

Noises could be heard from a small forest and she saw Ardeth cutting down trees to make a raft. Rick was tying it together and Jonathan was just drinking from his flask. Soon it was ready and they layed it on the scarabs ready to cross.

Soon more noises came from inside the forest. The gang curiously stood where they were to listen to the noises, when all of a sudden, Anubis warriors came out from the trees. Evy, Alex and Jonathan (he is a coward after all) screamed and ran towards the raft and got on it. They watched as Rick and Ardeth shot and stabbed the warriors, but no matter how many they took down, more would come out of the trees.

Evy shouted at them to forget the fighting and get on the raft, which luckily could hold the weight of Ardeth (he is made of tin after all). He pushed them off by pressing his sword againest the side of the moat and pushed hard, the raft floating gently towards the other side where the city of Hamunaptra stood.

"Er, mom? You know you said they were flesh-eating scarabs" Alex asked, nervously "Yes" Evy answered, suspiciously "Well, the Anubis warriors have no flesh and they are coming towards us. They all turned around and saw six Anubis warriors wading towards them, swords held high in the glaring sun.

Evy, Alex and Jonathan screamed once again and Rick gave Ardeth a hand gun and they both started shooting. They took down four warriors, but they came quicker. Evy then noticed the rifle on Rick's back, took it off him and handed it to Jonathan "You said this would make you braver, so use it and be brave" He nodded at her, took a swig from his flask and took it.

Jon aimed at the closest warrior and took him down, while Rick took down the last warrior. Once they'd finished, they were surprized to find they had made it to the other side. They got off the raft, celebrated a little bit and then took a rest before walking towards the doors to the city.

"Well, get ready everyone. We now here" Evy said, happy and excited. Alex, Rick and Ardeth were also excited, while Jonathan just drank again from the flask to calm down his nerves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anck-su-namun was beyound the point of pure rage. She ranted around the looking-pool room, that even made her warriors scared. 'Fine, no more miss nice witch' She thought as she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter- The gang arrives at the city of Hamunaptra and meet the wizard. But what is the task he has set for them?

Here we go. Next chapter up, so please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	6. The Great Wizard and the End of the Witc

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

P.S. Sorry this took so long. I was busy with college work and have now finished 'Trapped Alive!'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Great Wizard and the End of the Witch.

The gang walked the remaining few miles to an anicent city, many pillers surrounded it. The most weird thing about it was a huge stone door in front of it, no walls, just a huge door.

Evy went up and knocked on the heavy door, and a stone lid flipped open revealing a guard wearing a red turban "I am Lock-Nah, Imhotep's royal and most trusted guard. What is your business here?"

"Please sir, we've have traveled for many miles and would to like to see the wizard" Lock-Nah narrowed his eyes "I'm sorry, but no-body sees the wizard without an appointment. Please state your name and we'll see if you have an appointment with him"

Evy's eyebrows narrowed in confusion "We don't have an appointment at all. We need to see him, it's an emergency" "I'm sorry, but if you have no appointment, I can't let you..." He was silenced, as his eyes rolled back into his head. As he collapsed, the stone lid flipped back down and the huge door opened to reveal Jonathan standing the other side, smiling and surprizingly sober.

"How did you do that?" Asked Evy, amazed "Well, I just came though the gap between the door and the piller. You know, they should really put walls in this place" Evy hugged him tightly "Steady on, Old mum" She let him go and everyone walked towards a stone castle ahead of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the castle, little pygmy warriors surried about, occasionly looking at the strangers. Alex asked one of them where Imhotep was, and it just pointed to along hallway. So, the gang walked down it, and walked, and walked for ages. They stopped for a minute when they finally found the door to Imhotep's chambers.

They went inside and saw a massive bald head above a stone wall "I'm the graet and powerful Imhotep. State your name and why you have come" He shouted. Jonathan, who was now scared out of his mind, started taking bigger swigs from his flask and than walked forward "My name is Jonathan, a cowardly drunk. My only wish is for something to make me more braver then drinking from this flask" Then he took a step back.

"My name is Ardeth, a tin Med-jai. My only wish is for something to stop me from rusting all the time" Then he took a step back.

"My name is Rick, a straw adventurer. My only wish is to learn how to use my brains for more than shooting things" Then he took a step back.

"My name is Evy, and this is my son, Alex. Our only wish is to go home to our family" Then they took a step back.

Imhotep considered these wises for a moment then came up with a solution "I will grant you your wishes on one condition. You must take down the wicked witch of the west and bring me the braclet of Anubis she wears to control the warriors. Once she is destoryed, I will give you what you wish. Now leave and don't come back until the job is done".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the castle, the gang wondered how they were going to get to Anck-su-namun's castle. Suddenly a voice called out to them, and a skinny black man came over to them. He guided them over to his dirigible and introduced himself as Izzy. He told them he could take them to the witch's castle, but for a price. No-one had anything they could give him that he really wants, except Jonathan's magic flask.

So, for the whole journey, Jonathan and Izzy were arguing over the flask, until Rick threatened to throw it over the side. Soon enough, they were there. Izzy had to follow them inside to make sure he would recieve his payment.

Inside the very top of the castle, they saw Anck-su-namun looking into a pool with her back to them "So you have come to destory me. That I cannot allow" She then clicked her fingers and Anubis warriors surrounded them. Then it was a free for all fight, until one of them pushed Jonathan while his flask was open, making the contents spill over her.

She melted into a puddle with the braclet in the middle of it, and the warriors turned into sand. Everyone looked at Jonathan, who just shrugged at them and collected the braclet. Some, they were back in the dirigible and went back to the city of Hamunaptra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter's small, but I needed to finish it off. From chugirl2526.


	7. Rewards and Home

The Wizard of Hamunaptra.

Summary- A hurricane hits the London Carnahan manor and sends Evy and Alex to the magical land of Eygpt, where they will find old faces and new friends, who'll help them get home.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha. I also do not own any of the ideas from the Wizard of Oz.

Author's Notes- Takes place between the stories Lost and Found and Pendent of Ra.

P.S. Sorry this took so long. I was busy with college work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Rewards and Home.

Soon enough, the gang got back to Hamunaptra. As soon as the dirigible touched the ground, Jonathan was off like a rocket into the castle, making sure Izzy didn't get a chance to ask about his flask or the braclet as payment. Evy excused his behaviour to Izzy, and she, Alex, Rick and Ardeth followed Jon inside the castle. Izzy, a little peeved off, muttered a few curses and went back to his dirigible.

Inside, the pygmy warriors watched as the others joined Jonathan, who was carrying the braclet gently as he could while taking sips from his flask. Soon enough, they got to the end of the big hallway from before and saw the wizard's giant head behind the stone wall.

"Did you get rid of the wicked witch and bring me the braclet as proof?" He bellowed. Jonathan, who had the braclet, walked forwards and placed it on the floor in front of the wall.

"There you go, sir. Will we be getting our rewards now?" Jon asked, scared out of his mind. He might have been drinking to make himself brave, but this close to the wizard he was almost wetting himself. He looked behind him and knew the others were thinking the same thing.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? FOR THAT IMPERTIENCE, YOU SHALL GET NO REWARDS, ANY OF YOU!" Imhotep yelled, scaring poor Jonathan. Jon took a step (more like stumble) back and slipped over, landing painfully on his bottom, making his teeth clack together. He looked down upset, he knew he let everyone down because he couldn't keep his mouth shut when he had drank.

Evy saw this and immediatly went over to him and threw her arms around him "You didn't do anything wrong at all, Jonathan. Don't you ever think that you have" She looked up at Imhotep "If he was such a great and powerful wizard, he would keep his promises. He only wanted to use us for his own gain, to make sure he is the most powerful person who can do magic here"

'_Actually, he's the second most powerful magical person here_' A voice whispered out. Out of the corner of the room, a golden bubble appeared out of nowhere. It disappeared and a woman was tanding where he once was.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Imhotep spat out hatefully.

"I've been watching these people. I knew from the moment I met them they could defeat Anck-su-namun, I even told you. I knew I shouldn't have, I should have known you'd give them false promises so they would do what you said" She walked over to Evy and Jonathan, placing a hand on his shoulder and a smile.

"Then you go and scare them, after everything they've done for me, you, everyone. We are no longer under Anck's rule, thanks to them. I think they deserve their fondest wishes to come true, don't you?"

Imhotep looked at her in anger, then at everyone else. He gave a tired and resigned sigh and agreed.

"Thank you, I knew you had some sort of a heart" Sam turned towards the others "Now, tell him your fondest wishes and he will grant them"

She went to disappear, but suddenly found herself caught in a huge hug by none other then Alex "Thank you Sam, for everything" Some enough Evy, Jonathan, Rick and Ardeth joined the hug and expressed their thanks, then they let her go

She smiled at them though tears, gave a nod and disappeared into another golden bubble and floated away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what do you wish for?" Imhotep asked, getting impatient.

Rick went up first "I wish for a book to help me work out how to use my brains" Imhotep walked up to him "You have been using your brains since the night you saved the young lady and her son. In fact, Samantha told me, while we were waiting for you guys, you were the one who suggested making the raft to cross my moat of Scarabs".

Rick thought about what Imhotep said, and it finally dawned on him "You're right, I did. I am smart".

Ardeth went up next "I wish for something to help stop me from rusting when I'm wet, I do not wish to use this oil anymore" Imhotep looked at him "You must look back upon this journey you have taken and try to remember at any point if you needed to use that oil"

Ardeth closed his eyes and he couldn't think of a single time he did need his oil. When he opened them, Imhotep was giving a small smile at him "You see, when your mind is determined on something, you didn't care if it rained, snowed or even if your were caught in a tidal wave as long as you got the job done"

Jonathan went up next "I wish for something to make me more braver, instead of getting drunk" Imhotep looked at him "You are a unsual case. You wish for bravery, yet you are shaking as you stand before me asking for it, maybe I shouldn't give it to you after all. It'll only be a waste of my powers"

Jonathan was upset and angry "Powers? What powers? I haven't seen any powers yet. Maybe Evy was right, you are not the great wizard as people say you are. Now, I'm asking you, give me some help" And in his anger, Jon threw his flask onto the floor by mistake, making it smash into pieces.

Imhotep was impressed "Good. It took a lot of bravery to stand up to me like that, and smash your only possesion. You have the bravery in you all along, it just needed to be released" Jonathan looked down at his broken flask and back up at Imhotep with a smile.

"Now..." Imhotep started, looking at Evy and Alex "You two want to go home. Samantha told you about the shoes your wearing, that you needed to see me abou them" They both nodded.

Imhotep turned from them and started thinking "What you must do is click the heels of the shoes three times and say 'There's no place like home' three times and you should be home"

He turned to Jonathan, Rick and Ardeth "These three will stay and become protectors of the land of Egypt. They have shown skills beyound anyone's capability here" The three guys looked proud of themselves.

Soon enough, it was time for Evy and Alex to leave. After sharing goodbyes and tears with the others, Evy clicked the heels three times and she and Alex wished themselves home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evy... Evy... wake up... Alex..." Evy swore she could feel someone lightly slapping her cheek. She started to come round and saw an worried Rick hovering over her. His face looked calmer as she slowly started to prop herself up onto her elbows from her position of lying on the floor.

She looked to her side and saw Alex coming to, Jonathan and Samantha by his side also worried but slowly calming down. "What happened?" Evy asked.

"We just came home before the hurricane started and found you and Alex unconcious on the floor. Look as though you were having some kind of weird dream" Rick explained.

Alex spoke up "It didn't seem like a dream. The house was taken away by the hurricane to Egypt and we saw Pygmy warriors living there, and the good witch of Cairo came to us in a golden dress and told us we'd have to go to see the great and powerful Imhotep of Hamunaptra. And along the journey we met a straw adventurer, a tin Med-jai and a cowardly drunk and we all saw Imhotep. He told us we'd have to destory the Anck-su-namun, the wicked witch of Luxor and we did, so we got to go home" He panted, out of breath.

"The strange thing was, you were all in it" Evy told them and explained each of their roles in the dream. Everyone believed Evy and Alex an got prepared for when the hurricane came. As soon as it came, it went and everything was fine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally finished this story. Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot o college work to do. It probably sucks, but still...please read an review. From chugirl2526.


End file.
